Check cashing fraud, along with many types of banking scams, has grown into a twenty-one billion dollar business and is increasing at the rate of thirty percent per year. Computer equipment and software has made it easy for anyone to reproduce a valid looking check and/or drivers license. Conventional check cashing systems track information from customers cashing checks that will allow the store to track down fraudulent customers after the transaction is complete, after the customer is gone, and after the customer has already been paid by the store. Therefore, improvements are desirable.